In the development of lock detent mechanisms which provide a movement in one direction and prevent movement in the opposite direction, Hendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,056, shows an adjustable stool or the like furniture article which can be moved in one direction and locked against movement in the other direction by means of a ball detent type construction. A release mechanism is provided. Aldridge also shows a detent lock mechanism of a general type in which there are a pair of sleeves with recesses on both sides for receiving a third member. The mechanism operates in one direction and locks in the opposite direction but can be released by a release spring.
Shiga, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,011, discloses a three member structure providing inner and outer members which are recessed and provide locking in one direction and adjustment in the other direction for the third member which can be, by centrifugal force moved into a xe2x80x9cfish hookxe2x80x9d like pocket, so that movement in one direction can be made.
Stotler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,894, discloses a mechanism used in oil wells in which there are two sleeves and a third member such as a ball between the two sleeves. Pockets in each of the sleeves are provided for the ball and are designed so that movement of one sleeve in one direction will permit the ball to travel and lodge in the other sleeve and prevent the sleeves from movement when reversed direction is applied to the first movable sleeve. The primary difficulties with these various developments has been the failure of the locking member to properly fit into the lock mode causing damage or shifting of the sleeve members relative to each other or which requires manual manipulation which can be difficult at times requiring additional tooling to get it released in order to provide adjustment.
When this fastener assembly either is serving directly as a product, or this fastener is combined with other components as a product, then after the installation thereof when a force is applied in one direction, this fastener assembly is self adjusting incrementally, as needed in travel or actuation; yet when a force is applied in the opposite direction, this fastener assembly is not self adjusting and there is no travel or actuation.
This fastener assembly, and respective embodiments, is arranged in cylindrical, arcuate, tubular and planar configurations. There are at least three members in each embodiment. There is a first member and a second member, which under a force of sufficient magnitude applied in one direction, will move relative to one another a preset distance, to await another force of sufficient magnitude of like direction to cause a like relative movement through another preset distance, thereafter repeating the sequences of relative movements in respect to respective designed embodiments, in this same one direction of the applied force. Yet, any force applied in the opposite direction, will not cause any essential opposite direction of the relative movement between the first member and second member.
This controlled one direction movement, centers on the utilization of the alternate positioning of a third member, called the locking member, which is controllably confined by both the first member and second member, when they are closely spaced apart in the assembled fastener assembly. During the preset locking positions, the locking member is partially received internally respectively in both the first member and the second member.
Any attempt to apply a force at this relative position of the first member and second member, in the opposite direction, is prevented, as this third member serves as the locking member, by being partially extending internally into both the first member and the second member. Yet when a wanted self adjusting force of sufficient magnitude is applied, the first member and second member are moved sufficiently, so the first member fully receives internally the locking member, which then has been moved clear of the second member.
The first member has a full receiving volume with a cam surface to guide and to fully receive the third member, then positioned out in the locking position. The second member has a partial receiving volume with a cam surface to guide and to partially receive the third member into the locking position.
In this embodiment of only the three members, the third member must be resilient enough to be either expanded or contracted from a pre-installed relaxed state, so when installed, the third member will always be attempting, via the stored energy thereof, to return to the locked position thereof, when partially extending internally into both the first member and the second member, to keep from moving, one relative to the other.
In some other embodiments, the third member is not resilient, such as a spherical locking member, an arcuate locking member, or a linear locking member. In these embodiments, when the third member is non-resilient, then a fourth member, having resiliency and sufficient stored energy, is needed to complete an embodiment of the particular fastener assembly, having at least four members. This fourth member will be positioned inside the first member in the locale of the full receiving volume thereof, to movably be always ready to direct the locking member, i.e. the third member, into the locking position thereof, when partially extending into both the respective volumes of the first member and second member.
In some other embodiments, when the third member is a resilient locking member, the first member is formed of two parts, which are movable relative to one another. Each of these two parts have both partial receiving volumes and partial cam surfaces. When the two parts are moved substantially apart, from a total locking configuration, clearance is provided to fully receive the third member, which via the stored energy thereof, moves fully into the clearance volume of this first member, formed of two parts. Then the first and second members may be moved relative to one another free of incremental stops. However, when the two parts are moved only a short distance part from a total locking configuration, relative movement in one direction is essentially prevented, and relative movement in the opposite direction is undertaken in incremental movements between locking positions.
In some other embodiments, when the third member is a resilient locking member, the second member is formed of two parts, which are movable relative to one another. One of these two parts has a partial receiving volume. When the two parts are moved directly together, in contact with one another, then the locking member is directed completely into the receiving volume of the first member, and the first member and the second member are relatively moved freely in either direction. When the two parts are moved apart a short distance, then relative movement soon permits the resilient third member to be positioned partially in both the first member and the second member having the two parts, locking these first and second members together, preventing relative movement in either direction. Then when the two parts of the second member are moved farther apart, then the relative movement in the one relative movement direction, soon permits the resilient third member to be moved completely into the receiving volume of the first part to permit an incremental movement until the next locking position is reached. Yet a relative movement in the opposite direction results in quickly reaching a locking position of the first and second parts, before any substantial incremental movements occurs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a one way adjustment mechanism which will work under adverse conditions such as earthquakes, high winds and the like prevailing on building structures or other types of equipment including adjustment mechanisms in tooling, machinery, furniture and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which will prevent uplifting in walls while compensating for settlement, shrinkage, or compression loading and permits continual ratcheting downward of the fastener assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system which will compensate for wood shrinkage and compression loading.
Yet further object of this invention is to provide a mechanism which will remain tight after cyclic loading.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly which will provide a straight load path to a foundation anchor of a building or the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a structural building with a tie down system for reducing structural damage caused by earthquakes, wind, or other severe physical conditions.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a method for provisioning the tie down.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly used in seismic hold downs that help prevent uplift which separates a wood frame building from its foundation during an earthquake or high winds since a typical hold down will experience somewhere in the range of xc2xc inch to xc2xd inch of shrinkage at each floor connection.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly which will be actuated in 0.07 inch increments (less that one half of an inch) with a force of only about 15 pounds and with an ultimate load ranging from about 39,000 pounds to about 120,000 pounds using rod sizes from about xe2x85x9c inch rods to about 1 inch rods.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly which enhances lateral structural stability of building or the like and which exceeds the strength of the surrounding wood members.
Yet another further object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly hold down which far surpasses existing strap or rod hold down systems.
Yet another further object of this invention is to provide a fastener assembly which is inexpensive and readily manufactured and of simple assembly.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description including the drawings in which: